


Bad Romance

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Eren is determined to make Levi tell him he loves him in the best way possible after denying it for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Bad Romance" By Lady Gaga~

Eren and Levi needed each other the way the way human body needed a heart and mind, the way the moon needed the sky and stars. One needed to fill the other with passion and desire, to which, consumed them entirely. Their relationship was complicated at best, no member of the Survey Core knew a thing about them, they were still seen simply as Corporal and Subordinate. Nothing more, nothing less. Much to Erens disliking, but he understood. However, that didn't stop the ache in his heart. Nothing could stop that, other than Levi himself.

Levi started this, he made the first move. After Erens confession, they started this... Whatever the Hell it was. Neither of them quite knew, it had much simularites of a causal affair. Just sex. Levi pushed away the now residing feeling of guilt by leading on the naive boy. Eren knew what this was, he always hoped to be more to him. Maybe he would make him see that he was more than just some 15 year old brat. Maybe. Eren tried to not think about it too much. Especially with the way they were now. He liked it this way... When both of them were fighting in the most pleasurable way possible, trying to win and claim dominance over the other male for the night. This was a good distraction from the war they were devoted to. The very war they offered their hearts to. Though Erens heart was not 100% devoted to the cause, these late night 'sessions' were controlling his shifting ability better, but not his heart. The fight did not have full custody of that, he gave part of it to Levi somewhere along the way when he realized he loved him with everything he had to offer and this was just a simple way to pass the time before one of them were to bite the bullet and die one day. A grim reminder to live ever night they had together passionately. One day, time wouldn't tell, the other would have to endure that quietness, never hear the others voice again. Never feel their heart beat along side their own as two became one. Never feel their hot breath in their ear or whisper such scandalous things to the other in the middle of the night. Never have that pleasurable release that made them forget for a few hours until sunrise. Even though he didn't want to admit it, if it were to be Eren to go first, he'd happily die a painful death to have all of that once again.

Let let his thoughts distract him as they turned darker, Eren was winning this fight tonight as he surrendered to him slowly, not letting go of his side of the fight or passion. He didn't mind that Eren would take the lead, they were as both as aggressive as the other. It was something he had come to admire of the boy, the passion in his eyes, the way he can take control and keep it. Sometimes lose it. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand suddenly when a quiet moan escaped his lips by accident as a result of Eren biting down on his neck, right on his sweet spot. He could immediately feel Eren grin with his teeth against his neck.

I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want your everything, as long as it's free

I want your love

"Hm, it's always this spot right here... Right, Corporal?..." Eren purred in his ear, he could feel a slight shiver crawl up his spine at his seductive tongue. He loved it.

Levi hummed slightly in response, keeping his voice composed. Eren smirked and lapped at the same spot, biting down harder than before and feeling the man before him tremble just slightly, hearing a quiet breath being hitched in his throat. He would deffinalty have to do something about that. No matter how many times he told himself to let his feelings go, he would always find himself trying harder. Each more time than the last. He gave up on that idea, his mind not letting him rest until the heart and soul of Levi Ackerman was his and his alone, so he gave up on the idea to stop trying. He'd never stop. He knew the older man felt something for him, he just wouldn't admit it... To Eren or himself. And Eren wanted all of him. Every. Single. Part.

I want your drama, the touch of your hand.

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

From prior teasing, both males were painfully hard by now. Their current ministrations making them want more and more of each other. Levi wouldn't normally let himself become this easily distracted enough to let the younger take control like this, but he was more in his head than usual. Half of his attention to the German boys wandering hands, the other half thinking. Just thinking. Sometimes, it was a bad habit to constantly do. Almost a sin to not be paying full attention to the beautiful boy that he was alone with. This was the time he liked the most, being intimate with him. He'd never done anything with anyone else, just him.

You know that I want you and you know that I need you

I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love and all your lover's revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Caught in a bad romance, want your bad romance

Somehow, Levi didn't notice his back hitting a wall of his room, Levi refused to do anything anywhere else simply for his own hygiene. Eren didn't mind, as long as he was with the man he loved. He knew he loved him from the start, he had always admired him since he was younger, but that love turned into a love that was more than love. It was love, passion, lust, sadness, need, want and desire all wrapped into one. He also didn't notice when Erens hands gripped the skin of his perfect ass, kneading it thoroughly, earning the younger a small and unexpected moan from the older. There was always something so satisfying to him about making him like this, It was an even bigger victory every time he reduced him to a moaning mess. For him to be able to reduce the Corporal himself, Humanities Strongest, to a mental state where he could remember nothing other than only how to scream Erens name, it really was fucking something.

I want your horror, I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine, I want your love

"Be louder~"

"Tch, such a B-Brat..."

He loved making him stutter, ruin his oh so perfect speech. He knew there was no one else that could make him this way. Sure, he could probably have anyone he wanted, everyone was just afraid of him. He was a fan of kicking after all. Eren loved everything about him, even the traits others possibly despised. Who could be ignorant and smile all the time in the world they lived in? Cowards.

Erens skillful digits made their way to his Captains entrance, inserting a finger, making him choke out another moan and grip onto Erens biceps as he started digging his blunt nails in from the unexpected pleasure. Soon enough, there was 3 fingers inside him as he soon became a panting mess, leaning his head on Erens shoulder, his nails scratching down Erens arms, almost tearing through the fabric of his shirt. Eren didn't mind though, he got a kick out of the pain. Clothing wise, both guys were thankful to not be in their standard harness, the hassle of all the belts was almost unreal. It was then Eren curled his fingers just right and found his prostate, making him moan loudly. Eren bit his lip at the alluring sound, his trousers becoming painfully tight. he moved his free hand and pulled him flush against his warm body while keeping up his ministrations, making him all the more hard himself now that their members were grinding against each other. He leaned down to bite and lick his ear before he leaned further and bit the most sensitive spot on his neck hard, simultaneously hitting all 3 weak spots at the same time as he screamed silently, he could feel his clothes dampen from the precum in his boxers.

"F-Fuck, Eren..."

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick

Want you in my rear window, Baby you're sick

I want your love

You know that I want you, and you know that I need you.

I want it bad, bad romance

Eren sharply withdrew his 3 fingers, spinning him around so his face was to the wall, his chest pressed flush against it. The sudden temperature change on his front from hot to cold made him shiver and press his hands further against the wall as he braced himself, knowing what would come next. That moan and those words right there was the point of no return for Eren, he unbuckled his belt and withdrew his erection from the confinement that was his boxers and spread him with a free hand to get the view that made him always crave more. He stroked himself slowly, moaning softly as he circled his thumb over his leaking slit, smearing his precum as lubricant over his tip.

I want your love and I want your revenge

I want your love, I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revenge. Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends!

Want your bad romance!

I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!

"L-Levi... I'm going to make you say it tonight..." He said, leaning down and biting the back of his neck, causing another low moan to escape from his throat as he nudged his entrance with his erection at the same time "I know you feel it..."

"S-Shut up... I don't feel that- Ah!~ Eren!~"

Eren entered him sharply, cutting him off. He would make him say it tonight. Levi almost said those 3 words to him a few nights prior. He knew it wasn't just some accident like he brushed it off as. He said he was just 'In the heat of the moment'. But, by the way he would touch him, as if he was human, as if he mattered. There was no faking that. This couldn't have just been sex to him. Eren started at a merciless speed like the animal he secretly was. There was no holding back with him. Another thing Levi liked about him. He would get straight to the point, being with a hormonal teenager really did have it's advantages. Though, when they first started, he was rough around the edges, his hands always shaking nervously. Always asking if he was okay or hurting him or enjoying himself. Now look at him, almost like some type of sex God.

I want your love and all your lover's revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Want your bad romance. Caught in a bad romance. Want your bad romance!

They kept going at it, Erens hands gripping his slim waist, digging his nails in, marking and bruising him in the best way possible, as he repeatedly assaulted him with pleasurable wave after pleasurable wave. He moved a hand to slowly pump his leaking shaft at an agonizing pace, making him moan louder as he pounded into him harder than he had before as he broke out in a sweat. He will say it.

"A-Ah... Eren... F-Fuck..."

"Say it, Levi..." He moaned hotly in his ear, biting its shell roughly as he hit his prostate again, causing the Captain to make his fingers bleed as he dug his nails into the wall in front of him. Eren was going to have to be more assertive if he wanted the result he desired.

"D-Don't c-call me that you f-fucking B-Brat!..." He hissed, still panting all the while as he gritted his teeth

"Say it, Levi. Just fucking admit it..." He growled in his ear, continuing to thrust and ram into him faster, using his other hand to pull his head back sharply by the longer part of his under cut making him moan loudly at the blissful pain, it made his member twitch in Erens hand as he gripped it tighter.

Eren pulled tighter at his raven locks and tugged harder at his nether regions, his hand almost acting as a cock ring, causing his lover to wince and moan.

"E-Eren..."

Levi felt Eren throb inside him at this, did he love him? Or was this just sex to him?

"I'm fucking waiting..." He growled in his ear, causing his breath to hitch as he pulled his hair more, causing him to forcefully look to his face as he continuously fucked him hard. There was defiantly going to be bruises and bite marks tomorrow morning, not that either of them minded. Levi looked into his feral and breathtaking eyes with his own clouded ones, and it was then he knew. He wasn't ignorant anymore and he would never be again. After all, their time would always be too short... In this life and the next.

"Fuck... I love you too..."


End file.
